funny the way it is
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: i don't know why i thought of this, but i thought it was kinda cute once i wrote it out. so, yeah, it's ichiruki and dave matthews band. enjoy.


**yes, it is slight Ichiruki...this song is also on my iPod. It also belongs to the Dave Matthews band. I apologize in advance for the slight OC-ness.**

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

_"__**Both singing"**_

Chapter 4-Funny the Way It Is

"Hey, Rukia! Come here!" Ichigo called out to his friend. She ran forward out of the rain and under the cover of the gas station Ichigo was standing in front of. Rukia lowered the jacket she'd been using as and umbrella and smiled.

"What?"

"Well, for one thing, I figured you should probably get out of the rain. Second, I got a new song on my iPod."

They sat down next to each other on the wall of the gas station and Ichigo handed her one of the earbuds. "Here."

She put it in her ear and Ichigo hit play. He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I've heard this song before!"

"Yeah?" Then his grin got bigger and he started to sing along. "_Lyin' in the park on a beautiful day. Sunshine in the grass, and the children play-"_

"Ichigo! People are staring at you!" said Rukia, elbowing him in the arm. Then again, when had staring people ever really bothered him before?

"_Sirens passin', fire-engine red. Someone's house is burning down, on a day like this-" _He took a breath to continue but to his surprise, Rukia cut him off.

"_Evenin' comes and we're hangin' out, on the front step and a car rolls by with the windows rolled down-" _In fact a car did just that, the driver doing a double take at the two people singing outside of a gas station. "_And that, war song is playing. Why can't we be friends? Someone is screaming and crying in the apartment upstairs."_

Ichigo joined in. "_**Funny the way it is**__," _then he broke off on his own, "_if you think about it. Somebody's goin' hungry and someone else is eatin' out."_

_"__**Funny the way it is-"**_

This time Rukia broke off. "_Not right or wrong. Somebody's heart is broken and it becomes your favorite song."_

They were quiet for a few seconds waiting for the words to start again. Ichigo started the next part and felt himself start to blush as he glanced at Rukia when he sang, "_The way your mouth feels in a lover's kiss, like a pretty bird on a breeze, or water to a fish."_

Rukia continued on, "_The bomb blast, brings the building crashin' to the floor. Hear the laughter, while the children play war."_

_"__**Funny the way it is-"**_

_"If you think about it," _Rukia sang.

"_**One kid walks ten miles to school, another's droppin' out. Funny the way it is-**__"_

_"Not right or wrong,"_ Ichigo belted out.

"_**On a solider's last breath his baby's bein' born.**_"

The two of them were quiet again, waiting for the music. Finally Rukia went on, "_Standin' on a bridge-"_

Ichigo joined her, "_**Watch the water passin' under me. It must've been much harder when there was no bridge just water. Now the world is small. Remember how it used to be-**_"

Then they broke off to sing different parts with Ichigo going first.

"_With mountains-"_

_"-and oceans-"_

_"-and winters-"_

_"-and rivers-"_

Finally they came together. _**"And stars."**_

There was a long music break where the people started to go back to what they were doing. Ichigo and Rukia just looked around, Ichigo smiling to himself that Rukia had joined him in singing. He didn't know why he started but was silently glad she did too. At last Rukia broke the silence.

"_Watch the sky, the jet-plane, so far out of my reach. Is there someone up there, lookin' down on me?"_

_"A boy chase a bird. So close but everytime, he'll never catch her, but he can't stop tryin',"_ sang Ichigo glancing at Rukia again, who didn't catch his double meaning. There was a guitar solo and Ichigo frowned.

"Aww."

"What?"

"We're getting close to the end of the song," he clarified. He didn't want it to end. It was kind of nice hanging around Rukia when they weren't being attacked by hollows or espada and she wasn't trying to kill him for insulting her drawings. Maybe he could find another song that she knew? He was brought out of his thoughts by the lyrics starting again and they both started belting out, "_**Funny the way it is. If you think about it. One kid walks ten miles to school, another's droppin' out. Funny the way it is, not right or wrong. On a solider's last breath his baby's bein' born. Funny the way it is, not right or wrong. Somebody's broken heart, becomes your favorite song. Funny the way it is, if you think about it. One kid walks ten miles to school, another's droppin' out.**__"_

Ichigo started the next part, "_Standin' on a bridge, watch the water passin' under me. It must've been much harder when there was no bridge just water."_

_"Now the world is small. Remember how it used to be with-"_

_"__**Mountains, and oceans, and winters, and rivers, and stars.**__"_

The song ended and the manager of the gas station/convinence store poked his head out the door.

"You two're good. Are you street performers?"

"No, we're not," said Ichigo, while Rukia was trying to decide whether or not to be offended by the man's comment.

**Well, this was one of my favorite one-shots. It might be because that was kind of a cute moment for those two, or because I'm in love with the pairing...and the song. I have had it on loop the entire time I was writing this among writing other things. It helps when you're trying to be ironic...Please review! Also, while writing this, I got the idea for drawing this in a picture. It may end up on deviantart sometime. It would be under the username cheesestixshallrule (inside joke from like 4 years ago and my friend made it for me) I don't have any folders or anything to look through, but please try and look for it. If you don't find it, at least look at the other stuff. :)**


End file.
